Yamaguchi Tomoko
Tomoko Yamaguchi (山口 智子, Yamaguchi Tomoko), often referred to as Dr. Yamaguchi, is a semi-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. She is a orthopaedic surgeon who runs a bone clinic. She was a well-known Judo practitioner said to be the best of her class in Japan. She primarily acts as Makunouchi Ippo's physical therapist. History Part I All Japan Rookie King Tournament: Rocky of Naniwa Arc After being recommended by to see Yamaguchi, Makunouchi Ippo went to see her. Yamaguchi told him that she heard his situation and began to give him a checkup. She informed him that the reason for his injuries is the fact that the muscles of his arms can not withstand the punching power he has. She then told him that he will be able to fight in the next match but also warned him about the dangers of it. In order to able to punch full power without getting injured, she revealed that Ippo must develop his shoulder muscles. Later on, Yamaguchi visited Ippo while he was training with Kamogawa Genji and Takamura Mamoru. As they trained, she noted that the training also improved back and shoulder muscles, which was the best thing for Ippo. Both the doctor and Kamogawa agreed that unless Ippo was one hundred percent, he would not be able to fight. Yamaguchi mentioned that she can give Ippo a pain killer to help kill the pain in his fist for his match. In Osaka, Yamaguchi met Ippo prior to his weigh-in. After greeting Yamaguchi, Ippo went to the weigh-in as the finals for the All Japan Rookie King Tournament began. In the locker room, Yamaguchi examined Ippo's fist and determined that due to his pain, the only solution is to give him a shot. She also warned him that by feeling no pain, he would not be able to know if he gets a worse injury. After taking the pain killers, Ippo could now punch, even though he did not feel anything. Yamaguchi watched Ippo fight and defeat Sendō Takeshi in the match. After the match, Yamaguchi went out celebrating with them to celebrate Ippo's win. Takamura and Kamogawa ended up getting into a fight over her. Two Rookie Kings Arc After a month had passed, Ippo got his right fist checked by Yamaguchi, who informed him that it was completely healed. White Fang Arc In order to defeat Alexander Volg Zangief, Kamogawa had Ippo go through a harsh training menu that was taking its toll on him. Yamaguchi visited Ippo's home to give him a massage as requested by Kamogawa. When She heard about Ippo's training menu on top of his normal practice, she realised that his stamina could last for eight rounds. By feeling his muscles, she learned that he built up muscles that could store more oxygen than before. She also noted Ippo's defensive power went up, as the springs in his legs have the ability to force things up but also absorb damage. She was impressed with Kamogawa's menu since every exercise that he had Ippo doing was for a specific result. Lallapallooza Arc When Ippo visited Yamaguchi for a check up before his title match against Sendō, She warned Ippo that while there was nothing wrong with his fists, Ippo is more prone to hurt them again. As she was about to give Ippo a massage, she noticed Ippo's back muscles are bigger. Yamaguchi noted that while chopping wood would increase power, the greater the power, the more prone he is to injure his fists. To prevent this, Yamaguchi gave Ippo a shock absorption rubber to put it under his bandages. Part II Submarine Wars Arc When Ippo was doing intense training to improve the Dempsey Roll before his match against Shimabukuro Iwao, Yamaguchi gave Ippo massages. Dragon Slayer Arc Yamaguchi arrives at Kamogawa Boxing Gym and warns Kimura Tatsuya that he shouldn't be skipping out at practice. After looking at Ippo's match poster, she mentioned Ippo's opponent looks strong. She mentions to Aoki Masaru, Itagaki Manabu, and Kimura that Kamogawa Genji called her to look at Ippo, since he hurt himself. Kamogawa mentioned Ippo force d his body too much in secret. When Yamaguchi looks at Ippo, she is shocked at how Ippo's muscles have increased drastically from before. Kamogawa mentioned muscle building worked before, however Yamaguchi mention Ippo's put quite a strain on his hips and knees where there is an accumulation of inflammation. She thought it was because Ippo put a heavy amount of stop and go motion as well as a rather odd twisting motion. She warns that putting more stress there is dangerous since injuring one's hip and knee muscles can end an athlete's career. Kamogawa notes that it is now confirmed that Ippo's evolved the Dempsey Roll. Ippo mention it was thanks to the coach that he followed his training, otherwise he would never be able to perform it. Kamogawa tells him that it is different than what he imagined, but he thinks it is something to that will make Sawamura Ryūhei sweat. Yamaguchi warns that the exchange for that is the current result they see here, where it is too dangerous. Ippo wants to use it, even if he knows what the result is. She tells Ippo that he is only able to use it two times as his limit, otherwise his life as an athlete are over. To use it beyond the limit will chisel way at him, where she think there is no reason for him to shorten his future beyond this match. Yamaguchi watches Ippo fight Sawamura. She see Ippo use the Dempsey Roll Counter a few times in the match, that allows Ippo to win it. After the match, Takamura carries Ippo to the waiting room after he collapsed in the ring, where she is waiting. As she is check out Ippo's conditions, she mentions that the new Dempsey Roll should have hurt him, if there is any serious damage it will effect his career. Ippo mentions that he is fine, but it hurts a little and thinks rest should take care of it. However once Yamaguchi check his leg, Ippo screams in pain. After checking it out, she mentions the tearing of the muscles fibers and some bursting blood vessels, and his ligaments are little hyper extended, but that is the worst of it. She thinks the fact that he has such tough muscles saved him. Ippo wonder if it will effect his career, but she warns Ippo not to move since he is in pretty back shape still. Everyone is relieved after hearing that. Later after Ippo heads home with Kumi, Kamogawa asks her what she thought about Ippo's condition. She mention that he has no experience with brain injuries, where she can't comment on it, but his body is hurt quite a bit. If Ippo used the new Dempsey Roll any more in his match, Ippo might have gone past the point of no return. She tells him that Ippo must rest, but once he is recovered, if Ippo throws that punch again it will continue to hurt his body. Takamura mentions that in the end, it all about what injuries you get and how they deal with them. The moment they say it hurts or its too hard, is the instant that they should retire. Yamaguchi think if Ippo strengthened and reinforced his middle or lower body, he maybe someday be able to use it without any pain. A Passing Point Arc Ippo stops by Yamaguchi's office after his match with Sawamura. Yamaguchi is still worried about his legs, where she wants Ippo to refrain from using his hips and left legs. She tells Ippo absolutely no training until she says otherwise. Ippo asks about light training, but she just glares at him. She gives Ippo a crutch to get around with, but Ippo think he doesn't need it since he can walk without any trouble, but agrees to use it after she glares at him. Yamaguchi tells Ippo he shouldn't rely on the Dempsey Roll. It is something that put too great a burden on his body, and the new form multiplies that burden. She thinks it is a technique that shortens his boxing career, every time he uses it, will move him one step closer to retirement. She thinks if Ippo has things he wants to still accomplish, he needs to refrain from using it. She notes Ippo should have the power to win even without the Dempsey Roll. Battle of the Beasts Arc After becoming the World Champion of WBA and WBC Middleweight Class, Takamura mentions that they want him to accept the People's Honor Award. Takamura heads to Yamaguchi's to get his leg worked on after he injured his foot in his fight. Yamaguchi tells him that his heel bone doesn't look good, and back of his calf is in pretty bad shape. She continues to check him out, while her breast is touching his foot, which ends up exciting Takamura. She asks Takamura to turn over, and he comments that she might have been poked by something hard, and not to worry since it happens all the time. She doesn't respond, and Takamura continues to brag until Yamaguchi mentions that Ippo comes there all the time. Takamura is shocked, and charges at Yamaguchi for being compared to Ippo, but he ends up getting throw out of a window in his underwear instead and causing an incident later. His Award ends up getting cancelled. Takamura keep going to Yamaguchi Clinic in order to get treated. After Takamura's victory parade, he visits Yamaguchi against for another massage. Takamura was bragging on how big his parade was (even though no on shown up.) Takamura continues to brag about his fame, and Yamaguchi mentions that she can help celebrate next time. During the massage, Takamura's foot brushes Yamaguchi's breast again. She mentions that she did Judo, where she knows how nice it is someone flying, but she never hit anyone before. As she is throwing punches in the air, her chest continues to rub against Takamura's foot, while mentions that she wonders how it feels to punch someone. She tells Takamura his exam is done, while Takamura mentions that he wants to show how good it is to let someone have it. He proceeds to jump attack her again and she kick throws him out the window again. Takamura's underwear fall of him in the process and proceeds to run away naked. 10 Months in the Making Arc Ippo visits Yamaguchi to get her opinion on hand and ankle weights, and how to use them. She first advise Ippo against using them to strengthen the new Dempsey Roll, but tells him to take things slowly in order to prevent any potential strain on his body. Later, she goes to Funa Bowl to check up on Ippo for Kamogawa Genji. She notices that it looks like Ippo is taking part in a Bowling tournament with Aoki Masaru, Kimura Tatsuya, Takamura Mamoru, and Itagaki Nanako. Takamura thinks she is there to see him, since he has been visiting her in the past in order to try to sleep with her. She mentions that she will only sleep with Takamura if he begs for it. However, Takamura's pride doesn't allow him to beg for it, even thought Kimura and Itagaki tells him they would. Nanako disappointed that Yamaguchi shown up. Yamaguchi is surprised to see Ippo is betting with them while wearing weights on his wrists and ankles. Nanako mentions it is for drinks, but he can't beat Aoki but the other three. Ippo is able to get a strike again. Yamaguchi notices it takes a lot of strength and rock solid stability to do that with one leg in the air. She thinks Ippo's leveled up his natural born strength, and balancing from working on the fishing boat, where it is a fusion of power and flexibility. She tells Ippo that Kamogawa Genji asked to check up on him, and that he is waiting for his return at the end of summer. Later on, Kamagawa visits Yamaguchi in order to give his thanks to her for help with Ippo. When he arrives outside her clinic, he finds Takamura getting thrown out a window naked by her. She calls the cops on Takamura, and they end up running away together. Appearance Yamaguchi is known by most of the characters to be extremely physically attractive. She has a voluptuous figure and large breasts. Takamura usually tries to sneak peeks at her body. This happened once at Ippo's celebration dinner for his winning the All Rookie Tournament, where Takamura tried to look at Yamaguchi's thong through her panty line when she was drunk and bending over. Personality Gallery Manga Scenes= Tomoko Yamaguchi - 001.png Tomoko Yamaguchi - 005.png|Yamaguchi noticing Ippo's leveled up his natural balancing Tomoko Yamaguchi - 006.png Tomoko Yamaguchi - 007.png|Yamaguchi giving Takamura a massage Tomoko Yamaguchi - 008.png Tomoko Yamaguchi - 009.png Tomoko Yamaguchi's warning.png|Yamaguchi's warning on the Dempsey Roll Stop and Go motion Ippo getting Massage prior to Shimabukuro.png|Ippo mentioning getting Massage prior to Shimabukuro Tomoko Yamaguchi - 003.png Yamaguchi giving Ippo a crutch.png|Yamaguchi giving Ippo a crutch Yamaguchi throwing Takamura.png |-| Anime Scenes= Yamaguchi_anime_002_.png|Yamaguchi preparing to massage Ippo. Trivia * Yamaguchi's nickname, Onna Sanshirou (女三四郎), actually means Sanshirō Woman/Female, where it gets it named from Sanshiro Sugata, since the character Sanshiro was regarded as a master of judo. Reference Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:Characters with Medical Professions Category:Non Boxers